No Need To Worry
by Tempremental'Bones
Summary: Lois is keeping something from Clark. Pure Fluff. One Shot. Rated T just in case because I might break some rule or other. Pfft!


Smallville fanfiction

Lois looked into the eyes of the man she loved so dearly and wondered if she should tell him? The thought of it panicked her and her heartbeat picked up causing a look of concern to shade his features.

"Lois?" he asked questioning.

Her mouth moved, but no words came out and she felt tears spring into her eyes. Not from sadness, but from fear. Lois Lane speechless. No one would believe it!

She knew he wouldn't get mad it wasn't his style but, but, but, that was all she could think of.

His eyes still bore deep into hers and she had to turn away from him. She couldn't stand the feeling telling him brought on. She felt him move behind her as his hands fell onto her arms and spun her around so she would have to look at him again.

She buried herself within his chest as the tears spilled over when his arms came around her body.

"Lois please. What's wrong?"

"Oh Smallville! I'm...I'm..."

Why couldn't she say it, she'd been mentally preparing herself all day. She'd practiced it as she stared at the mirror in the bathroom this morning.

She couldn't burrow any deeper into his embrace as these thoughts took her on an emotional journey into her own selfish desires. She wanted him. She needed him. She loved him. But did she want this?

She felt his cheek press against her head and he laid a light kiss atop it.

"You're starting to really scare me Lois!" he whispered. His voice filled with worry.

She realised that she was causing him pain and she couldn't bear to do that to him. She pulled back and suddenly found her shoes to be really interesting before his fingers under her chin finally made her look at him. God he was beautiful! Not just the kind of beauty you see in magazines. You could see his soul in his eyes and that made him all the more beautiful to look at.

She wondered if she would see that same beauty in the life that was growing inside her.

"Clark I'm pregnant!" she blurted.

His mouth fell open and she couldn't read his expression. It was like a cross between disbelief and...wonder.

Now he was the one who stood there trying to form words and only succeeding in making inaudible noises. He didn't move and he seemed to go somewhere Lois couldn't see. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She looked away from him; she couldn't take his complete silence, it was deafening.

She moved to step back and his arms gripped tighter around her body. She looked up into his tear filled eyes and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Joy!

He scooped her up and laughed with such contentment before placing her softly on her feet and kissing her with fervour. When he broke free she was breathless and giddy as always when he did that.

"Lois, Oh God I love you!"

"You're O...Ok with this?" she asked sceptically.

"Of course I am! What would have made you think otherwise?"

"Just...I...It's a little sudden that was all. I mean I thought you didn't want..."

"I didn't think I could have children Lois. My father said it was impossible."

"Well those two little lines beg to differ on that one." She said indignantly.

"Are you not happy?" he said, his embrace loosening a little.

"I don't know how I feel?" she replied honestly. "It's more apprehension."

"What do you mean?" he stared confusedly at her.

"Well considering your half of its genes will be Kryptonian. I'm a little worried this isn't gonna be your average pregnancy Clark!"

"I see your point." He said, placing his hands on his hips; his jaw flexing, in true Clark Kent fashion. Lois smiled to herself crossing her arms over her chest at this little quirk of his. It was endearing.

"I don't think we should tell anybody just yet Clark. I mean until we get Emil to run a scan and see how far along I am?" she said biting her bottom lip, one of her endearing qualities that Clark loved. She found her shoes really interesting again.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her hips causing her to gasp. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. She stroked along his face realising what he was about to do and he gently tugged her towards him and placed his ear to her flat stomach.

He let out a quick breath and spun his head to look into her eyes again, tears danced in his baby blues and it made her insides turn to mush at the sight of them.

"Lois I can hear it, I can hear our babies heartbeat!"

"I love you Clark!"

"I love you Lois!"

He stood and kissed her to him with all the love in the world and it made hers that much better.


End file.
